Fault
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: Kono is blaming herself for Michael's death, (even if it was inevitable) and Adam's grief. Episode tag to the season 3 finale. Kind of OOC, but I'm still trying to figure out how to write the characters. Alternate/missing scenes. :) Angst/Romance/Hurt-Comfort Written because they're aren't nearly enough Kodam fics out there. Holla, if your a Kodam fan! :) LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't written anything in a while, actually that's a lie. I have written something, but I'm just to lazy to complete it. (It's a Steve/Cath fic. Kind of angsty.) This one popped into my head as I was re watching the season finale. It's kind of angsty and I really don't do angst writing, but I'll try. I don't keep a schedule to updating, but I need to say that because of my hectic new high school life with transferring to a new HS and AFJROTC and bowling, I'm kind of only going to have time to write on the weekends. What's awesome is that there's a writing program in my school, which I'm in! :D **

**-This was going to be a one shot but ended up turning into a multi-chapter fic. Please bear with me because multi-chapter fics aren't my forte.**

**Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling and end with, ENJOY~**

**BTW- There are too little Adam X Kono fics out there! :(**

**P.S: The freaking underscore isn't working to separate parts of my writing and neither is the squiggly line thingy near the 1, so I guess something more ugly will have to suffice. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of the characters. :(**

* * *

Adam's sitting on the armrest of the leather couch of the luxurious house; hunched over, hands intertwined together, and his elbows resting on his legs for support to keep him steady.

He's just staring at his little brother. The little brother, who used to come running over to him when he dug a worm out of their backyard. The little brother who used to look up to his older brother and admired him for being the MVP for their baseball team at high school while being in the honors law program, and still being able to maintain a 4.0 GPA. That same little brother, who is now lying on the white carpet, blood soaked onto it because he had accidentally killed him earlier while trying to get control of the gun to prevent him from killing his girlfriend.

** {~}**

She's watching him, her eyes solely focused on him. Holding a clean, blue, Armani dress shirt in one hand, she slowly walks over to him. As she gets nearer, she couldn't help but realize that this was all her fault. Everything in fact was her fault. If she'd never gotten into a conversation with him at the bar, if she never gotten up to talk with him, then Adam would've probably never have had a target on his back, never watch his brother betray him, never see him die, never feel as his hands got colder and his face, paler, or never have guilt eating away at him knowing the fact that _he_ killed his own brother.

It was all her fault. She shouldn't have _**EVER**_ gotten up from her seat to talk to him.

**{-}**

_A slight autumn breeze blew through the late Hawaiian night air as Kono Kalakaua took a seat at The Royal Hawaiian's Hotel Bar & Restaurant. She had been waiting for this day for months. Saving up all her government paychecks, she finally had enough money to buy herself a complete meal here at The Royal Hawaiian. One of her friends had come here and brought her leftovers home and when Kono tasted it, she was dying to have more._

_As she got comfortable in her seat and watched as a waiter was slowly approaching her with a menu in hand, she spotted a familiar figure in the corner of her eye. She turned to look at the man and found the infamous Adam Joseph Ian Noshimuri sitting at the hotel bar, slightly hunched over while playing with a glass of Scotch on the rocks and occasionally sifting his hand through his hair._

_She could've recognized him from a mile away. Steve had briefed the rest of the team on Noshimuri and the Yakuza and__stubbornly forced them to study them and she had. She knew everything on Noshimuri and the Yakuza, at least everything that was on the file. When she'd gotten home, she'd open the file, poured herself some wine and immediately found herself thinking about how hot he was in that $40,000 suit or how cute he was when there was a smirk playing on his lips. When she saw a picture of him smiling, she had nearly died._

_A long, drawn out sigh from him shook her out of her reverie. What problem could a powerful, rich, successful, young man - albeit gangster - have that was weighing him down so badly? She'd really wanted to know._

_So, she got up from her seat and walked over to him._

"_I'll have what he's having." Adam tilted his head slightly towards Kono and let out a chuckle._

"_Officer Kalakaua. How may I be of assistance?"_

_The bartender put her drink on top of a coaster and moved towards the right to wipe a different section of the bar with his rag._

_She took a small sip and turned to him, "Who said anything about me needing your help?"_

"_Well, I am a person of interest to Five-0 as well as my father and brother and considering that this is my hotel and the food here cost way more than you make on your weekly salary, I'm kind of assuming that I'm in your sights." _

"_In my sights?"_

"_Yes, in your sights." He gave her a slight smirk and looking away was the only way to stop herself from blushing like a bright red tomato._

"_Of course this is your hotel." She laughed at the unsurprising realization, then continued, "__First of all, that makes no sense. Second, I, in fact have saved up my money to come here. My friend brought leftovers and it was amazing.."_

_"Mmhmm." He nodded as he took a sip._"_So, you expect me to believe that you came here, to my hotel, for food and only food." He questioned._

"_That's right." She turned back around and took yet another small sip of Scotch._

_When he didn't reply, she let out a a sigh and admitted, "I saw you and you looked glum, so I came over to see what's wrong. It's not like you're a wanted criminal or anything." _

_He stared at her incredulously; just staring at her. He was silent for a while as Kono took small sips of her drink, waiting for a reply. When it did, it was in the form of a question, "Glum?"_

_She laughed at the ridiculously stupid question. "You stay silent for more than two minutes and you reply with 'Glum?'_

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_Nothing, it's just… I was kind of expecting a 'thank you' or a 'wow', but I was not expecting that reply." She gave him a small smile and returned to her drink. _

"_Thank you." He said sincerely. "It's nice to have someone care about you." _

_She downed the last of her Scotch, asked for another, and gave him a small, "No problem." She knew he wasn't one to talk about his deepest personal topics, so she switched to a different topic, "You surf?"_

_So that's how they started talking which led to other pieces of small talk that lasted for about an hour or two, from everything from surfing, her life, his life, and cars, to guns, and why they chose the profession they had._

_After 3 expensive glasses of Scotch later, she looked at her watch and was surprised by the time it showed. She hastily took out her wallet from her clutch and gave the bartender the money she owed._

"_You're leaving? What about your food?"_

_She gave him a smile and shrugged, "Maybe next time. I don't have enough money for the food. It was nice talking to you, though. See you around, Noshimuri."_

"_Adam." He corrected._

"_Right. __Adam." She repeated as a small smile danced on her lips._

_As she was walking towards the exit, a loud, "Wait!" came from Adam. She stopped and turned around, watching him come closer. He handed her back her money and said, "Come on, let's go get your food. It's all on me."_

"_No, I couldn't. I really shouldn't either. I shouldn't have talked to you like I did in the first place."_

_His smile dropped slightly, but he persisted, "Come on. Has free food ever hurt anyone?"_

_She gave him a tiny laugh and replied, "You make a convincing argument." _

_If she wasn't mistaken, she saw glimmer of what looked like hope in his eyes as he walked her over to a table and ordered the staff to close down the restaurant as well as his bodyguards to leave._

**{-}**

"_Today was amazing. Thank you, Adam." She said as he walked her to the front of her home._

_He smiled and said, "It was my pleasure."_

"_Oh, before I forget," He handed her the aluminum foil swan filled with her leftovers as she unlocked the front door of her home._

"_Oh! Thanks." She laughed. She looked down at the swan and ran her thumb over the wrinkled aluminum. When she looked up, he was looking at her with the same glimmer of hope he had in his eyes when he offered to buy her dinner._

_As they looked into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking, Kono tiptoed slowly and kissed him. It was soft and gentle at first, but then the lust and desire kicked in and suddenly, hands were everywhere. _

_She pushed back the door to let it open and dropped her swan on the floor as he closed the door shut._

_One by one, their respective pieces of clothing were strewn onto the floor until there was nothing left to take off as they reached her bedroom._

**{-}**

"Thanks." Adam's voice echoed through her as she felt herself come back to reality. He stood up and took his shirt from her hand and stripped off the dress shirt he was wearing to wear the new clean one that she had just given to him.

As he was buttoning his shirt, she blurted out, "I'm sorry."

He just looked at her, pausing his buttoning, and said, "There's nothing you could've done. It's not your fault. I guess the inevitable just came faster than I had expected it to."

'_But it** is** my fault.'_ Kono thought.

She hadn't realized that she had said it out loud until he cupped her face in his hands, looked her directly in the eyes, and said, "It's not your fault. None of this is. Do you understand that, Kono?"

She looked back at him and her body's automatic response was a nod.

Their moment was quickly interrupted by the rest of Five-0 coming into the house with coroners to take Michael's body to the morgue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! *ducks at the flying tomatoes***

**I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I really don't have an excuse for the past month, but here they are anyways. For the past week or so, I was sick and along with school, I'm on the bowling team as well as in the AFJROTC program in my school(Air Force Junior Reserve Training Officer Corps) and I'm involved in a community service program that a friend of mine had set up. We recently did a walk for Domestic Violence and I've been working on a prequel to this story. The prequel takes place the morning after the flashback from the last chapter and sheds some light to some of the content during this chapter. I'm starting to work on it and hopefully it will be up this weekend. Again, I'm superrrrrrrrrr sorry. :3**

**Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own Hawaii Five-0, but if I did, Steve would've declared his love for her in the jungle during the season finale as well as there be more Kono & Adam scenes. :3**

**A/N: Wow. So, if you're reading this on 10/6/13, then I apologize for not entering this earlier. I'm writing this note on 10/3/13 and won't let me submit this document until 10/6/13, so again, I apologize.**

* * *

**Adam's house.**

She saw him smile. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed against her chest, she saw him running his thumb over a photo that they had taken together during the beginning of their blossoming relationship.

~o~

It was the morning after their encounter at the Royal Hawaiian and he had surprised her by coming up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and giving the top of her head a slight, gentle kiss.

She had closed her eyes and let herself enjoy it, but still teased him with a, "Didn't know the infamous Adam Noshimuri was such a snuggler. I'll be sure to remember it so I can give Hawaii its next gossip topic."

He had given her a sincere laugh in return and in that moment, she had felt content, more so than when she had learned that she was going to graduate from the Police Academy.

She had stood in front of her bedroom window, looking out at the clouds floating gently across the sky, and closed her eyes again, as if, if she opened her eyes, she would wake up to find that all of this was just a dream, a wonderful and intoxicating dream.

With each slow breath, she had felt her mind begin to clear and finally noticed that Adam wasn't wearing anything else but his boxers.

She smiled a little and stated, "You didn't change."

"So?"

"Don't you have a business meeting or a major financial decision or something?" She'd turned around in his arms, his own still wrapped around her waist as his fingers interlocked together. Her idle hands left her sides and moved them along his arms. As they each met his neck, she slowly intertwined them together and looked at him with a sparkle of curiosity in her eyes.

"I do, but I already cancelled it and put it off for next week." Kono had been about to interject with her own reply of 'No, you didn't have to. Blah, blah, blah' when he had admitted, "I wanted to spend the day with you, no interferences, no thinking about Five-0, no thinking about thinking about Five-0, just _us_. This might be our last day together without being afraid of getting caught."

She'd given him a smile and nuzzled into his chest. He embraced her tightly and after a few seconds of comfortable silence he asked for what felt like the millionth time this morning, "Are you sure?"

She just chuckled and swatted at his chest lightly as she looked up at him. "I've already told you that I want to be with you, so stop asking me that."

He'd replied with a small smirk, "Yes, ma'am."

~o~

"That's one of my favorite pictures of us." She came out of the quiet silence and walked towards him.

"Mine too. Things were so simple then."

She stared at him incredulously and he admitted, "Okay, _simpler_."

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Kono."

He placed the photo on top of his duffel bag that was filled with his already folded clothes that lay rest on his bed and turned towards her.

"I've never felt the way that I do with you than I have with anybody else. I love you, Kono."

"I love you too, Adam." She hugged him tightly and shed droplets of tears onto his newly changed shirt. "16 year old you would've been so proud." She joked.

He let out a small laugh and released her from the embrace. As soon as he saw her tears, his demeanor quickly changed into concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm going to miss you so much."

He didn't buy it, "Come on, Kono. It's me. You can tell me anything and you know that. Tell me what's wrong."

She admired him for being so strong. She shouldn't have been the one crying and he shouldn't have been the one comforting her. She should've of been the one comforting him as he mourned and cried for the loss of his brother. He should've been packing for his escape, not being strong for her.

"It's my entire fault. Everything is _my_ fault. I should've never come up to talk to you at the Royal Hawaiian, Adam. If I didn't, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Kono, don't say that." He cupped her face in his hands as she tried to look away. "Please don't say that. Please, Kono. Look at me, please."

"Adam-" She began, but he interjected, "You're making it sound like you wish you'd never had met me."

She could just hear the cracks in his voice and feel his heart stop at every other beat. "I love you, Adam. I do, but l can't help but think that if I had never gotten up to talk to you, we wouldn't be in this situation. _You_ wouldn't be in this situation."

Her tears were falling freely now and so was his.

"Kono, listen to me." He brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and continued, "The Yakuza, Michael, and me; this outcome, would've been inevitable. I just didn't think I would've been the one to kill my own brother, but it would've happened. My personality and Michael's always have clashed and as we got older, it got more severe. With the Yakuza and our father, it was all just too much. But no matter what would've happened, I'm just glad that I have you by my side."

He pulled her closer to her, just to make sure that she wouldn't leave him. The smell of her coconut shampoo and vanilla scented lotion relaxed him as she nuzzled into his neck.

When she didn't say anything in response, he asked her, "Do you believe in destiny, Kono? Or fate?"

Confused by the sudden change of topic, she pulled away and gave a short reply of, "What?"

He let out a soft chuckle and said to her, "I believe in destiny and fate. We all end up somewhere. No matter the paths we take, no matter how many side streets and alleyways that diverge away from the original path that we take, we always end up at the same ending."

"You're sounding really Asian, you know."

He laughed at the accusation, but continued, "If you'd never blown out your knee, you wouldn't have enrolled into the police academy to become a cop. If you'd never become a cop, you would've never been in Five-0. If you never had joined Five-0, you wouldn't have known who I was that way you had done from my file. Then we wouldn't have ever met. Maybe if you hadn't blown out your knee, you wouldn't have known about the amazing food at the Royal Hawaiian and decided to go there. Everything has a cause and an effect."

She nodded.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason, Kono. I believe that life has a funny way of giving you little hints of your future ending. I believe we were meant for each other, no matter what would've happened along the way."

Kono took a few seconds to digest what he had said to her and finally replied with a witty retort of, "So you mean to tell me that every other guy that had a poster of me on their wall back in my surfing days could've had a chance with me? Or maybe they still do?"

"Nope, just me."

"That wouldn't be fair."

"Life isn't fair."

She smiled at him, "I'm glad that the only fan that I've ever fallen in love with is you."

He just looked at her with the most sincere look he'd ever given her when he said to her, "Me too, Kono." He took her by surprise again and hugged her tightly as their bodies melted together in their embrace.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. Even if the world splits in half, I'll get back to you. Forever and always, I'll be there." A gentle kiss on her head and 3 hours later, Kono found herself climbing aboard onto the freighter ship with him and whispering to him, "I'll be right beside you, forever and always."

* * *

**Please review if you liked it, and also if you're looking forward to the prequel! :)**


End file.
